


Take Me Away

by CurlicueCal



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Alien Abduction, F/M, Fluff, awkward flirting - in space!, but the friendly kind, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlicueCal/pseuds/CurlicueCal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, is this your first abduction?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Away

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of an old prompt-fill from Tumblr. This is dumb, but I like it. ;D

"So, is this your first abduction?"

"Nah, I’ve been on, like, ten of these things." You look the guy who has approached you up and down.

He smiles hopefully, his lips quirking nervously at the corner. It’s kind of cute. His blue eyes squinch just a bit in the manner of a man who has been suddenly and unfairly deprived of his glasses and his wavy dark hair is still sticking up every which way from the tractor beam. He is also clothed entirely and rather skimpily in a white lab gown.

Of course, so are you. It’s like a toga party in space!

Your alien-abduction fashion-buddy fidgets a bit, tests out another smile. “Oh, cool. I haven’t seen you around before.”

"I’m usually abducted on Tuesdays," you confide. "I had a doctor’s appointment this week. Hey, don’t take this the wrong way but are you hitting on me in a spaceship?"

He looks embarrassed. “Maybe a little. Or. You know. A lot. Is it obvious? It’s obvious, isn’t it? Oh my god, I’m being weird aren’t I? This is bad timing.”

"Well, we are surrounded by aliens and people in bedsheets."

"Ooooh," says one of the aforementioned aliens, looking between the pair of you with liquid black-in-gold eyes. "Go f'rrr it." She winks at him confidingly and tries to elbow you in the side. Then she collapses to the floor and lies there giggling.

You both look down at her. She paws at the air with lazy grey fingers and seems quite at peace with the galaxy and her position in it.

"Don’t tell me they’re drunk already," Mr. Flirt says.

"Human pheromones," you say, nodding wisely. "Potent stuff."

"We have a terrible power," he agrees.

You both stand in solemn silence for a moment. Across the room, someone starts singing commercial jingles. More voices join in, largely off-key. The humans know the words better but the aliens are more enthusiastic about ad-libbing.

A terrible power.

Mr. Kind-of-Cute breaks the reverie as if the sentence is being dragged out of him. “The word would actually be ‘allelochemicals,’ you know. Since they’re aliens and we’re a different species.”

You wing up your eyebrow.

He looks appalled at himself.

"That is the third nerdiest thing anyone’s ever said while trying to pick me up," you inform him frankly.

"Sorry." He looks sorry. "I’m an English teacher. It’s like a disease."

You grin at him. “That’s okay. I’m a scientist. We go for that kind of thing.”

He flushes and then smiles back, glancing up through his eyelashes. Okay, yes, those buck teeth are seriously adorable. You wanna steal him and keep him on your bed with your stuffed cats.

"I'm John," he says, oblivious to your abductionary speculation. 

"Roxy." 

Another alien wanders up and slings long grey arms over both your shoulders. The companionable gesture nearly knocks you down.

"Oh my god, I fuckin’ love you little pink guys," the alien tells you, hanging on almost as much as he hugs you. "Seriously. You little dudes are straight up the _best_ do you know that? You should up and know that.”

The pair of you acknowledge that you might, in fact, know that and, with the assistance of Mr. Cutiepie Blue-eyes, you help your new alien BFF go sit on a bench against the ship’s wall.

"So," you say, brightly, when you’ve gotten the too-cuddly alien settled and detached. "Drinks after?"

John lights up. His smile is even more adorable when he’s not nervous. “Really? I mean yes! Absolutely. Drinks. After. Let’s do the thing.” He pauses and eyes the giddy alien, still beaming drunkenly back at you from slitted gold eyes. “...Maybe just a movie.”

"Mm," you say, thoughtfully, also looking at the alien. "Yyyeah. A movie would be good."

**Author's Note:**

> *edit* Since a couple people wanted to be sure: Nepeta. Gamzee. Didn't intend to be unnecessarily mysterious. ;p


End file.
